Detrás de un sueño
by AeternaNive
Summary: Kei deberá aprender que el valor para ir tras un sueño puede convertir el dolor de la ausencia en un momento de infinita felicidad. One-shot.


¡Segunda actualización del día!

Este corresponde al mes de mayo: un fanfic basado en una idea que tenías de niñx. Cuando era niña, yo solía pensar que las personas podían encontrarse en sueños y luego convertir eso en un momento real, así que hoy les traigo un mega cursi fanfic de Special A.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Special A pertenecen a su creadora original, Maki Minami, yo los utilicé con meros fines recreativos de fangirl._

* * *

Cuando el avión comenzó su descenso y el panorama de la ciudad apareció bajo ellos, el corazón de Kei Takishima empezó a palpitar como loco.

Por fin. Finalmente podría verla, estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Tamborileó los dedos contra el maletín sobre sus piernas. El aterrizaje pareció durar una eternidad, igual que el proceso de trámites con el departamento de migración. La ansiedad se agolpaba en su pecho mientras recorría, con grandes zancadas, los pasillos del aeropuerto, sus ojos escrutando con rapidez los rostros en la sala de espera.

 _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_

No estaba. Buscó en cada uno de los presentes, pero no encontró a Hikari. ¿Lo habría olvidado? Tal vez no había recibido el mensaje o…

—¡Takishima!

Esa voz.

—¡Ta-ki-shi-ma!

Cruzando la entrada de la sala a toda velocidad, agitando la mano en alto y esbozando una gran sonrisa, estaba ella.

 _Hikari._

Algo en su interior sonrió ampliamente.

—Santo cielo—dijo, cuando por fin estuvo cara a cara con la chica—. ¿Viniste hasta aquí corriendo?

—¡Por supuesto!—asintió ella, levantando el puño derecho en señal de victoria—. Es parte de mi entrenamiento.

—Realmente sigues siendo la misma—soltó el castaño, cerrando los ojos mientras los recuerdos le inundaban.

—Takishima—llamó ella

Él abrió los ojos, despacio.

Frente a él, la aeromoza anunciaba el próximo aterrizaje.

 _Un sueño._

Miró por la ventanilla: ahí estaba la ciudad. Se llevó una mano al pecho con nostalgia, mientras respiraba hondo.

Durante el resto de descenso y la entrevista de reingreso al país, no pudo apartar de su mente aquel sueño.

Es ridículo pensó, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Y lo era.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde su partida al extranjero para prepararse profesionalmente. Al comienzo las cosas funcionaban bien, ambos se mantenían en contacto frecuente a través de video llamadas y Kei viajaba para verla tres o cuatro veces por mes. Sin embargo, hacia el último año de su carrera, las cosas se complicaron, la carga de trabajo aumentó, el tiempo libre escaseó y Kei comenzó a notar cómo ella había creado nuevas relaciones en las que no quería interponerse; pensaba que su relación a distancia podía estar limitando las posibilidades de Hikari al restringir su tiempo, se preguntaba si sería mejor para ella tener la libertad de conocer a otras personas, pero también sentía sus sentimientos por ella hasta desear una vida entera juntos y se inquietaba ante la posibilidad de perderla. Así, finalmente le había pedido a la morena un tiempo libre bajo el argumento de una excesiva carga académica y, aunque no pretendía alejarla, su decisión había creado una distancia entre ambos que pronto no supo acortar.

Una punzada vibró en su pecho. La misma que había sentido durante dos años: el dolor de la ausencia.

Miró por última vez la sala. En momentos así, solía arrepentirse de esas inseguridades personales que le habían separado (por segunda vez) de la mujer a quien amaba.

Fue sólo un sueño se recordó a sí mismo, arrastrando con ese pensamiento la idea de que el amor significa pensar en el otro antes que en ti mismo, porque era lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor. Es imposible que esté aquí.

Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino.

Afuera ya lo esperaba un automóvil negro con un par de hombres listos para llevarlo a la vieja mansión donde había crecido. Saludó cordialmente antes de introducir la mitad de su cuerpo en la parte trasera del coche.

—¡Takishima!

Se detuvo por un segundo. No, seguro era su mente jugándole malas pasadas. Se sentó en el mullido asiento con un suspiro.

—¡Ta-ki-shi-ma!

Su mano se sostuvo involuntariamente del filo de la puerta. ¿Podría ser real?

Salió lentamente, irguiéndose con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hi…kari?

—Menos mal—suspiró ella, alcanzándolo—. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

La chica se agachó, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cómo es que…?—no pudo terminar la oración, estaba simplemente anonadado

—Ah, es una historia muy extraña—explicó ella, con la naturalidad e inocencia de siempre—. Hace un rato soñé contigo, bajabas de un avión y nos encontrábamos justo en el medio del aeropuerto. Estabas realmente conmovido—añadió, con picardía—. Cuando desperté, seguía sintiéndolo tan real que se lo conté a Akira y ella lo confirmó a través de la empresa de su padre.

—Espera un segundo—la detuvo—. ¿Así que soñaste con todo esto?

—¡Hm!—asintió ella—. Sólo que en mi sueño, tú sabías que estaría aquí porque me enviabas un mensaje avisándome de tu regreso.

El castaño rió abiertamente por primera vez en un año. Ella reaccionó con un puchero de inconformidad.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? A pesar de que he esperado todo este tiempo… ¿No será que te arrepentiste…'

Instintivamente, Kei se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo. Cerró sus ojos, lleno de alivio y felicidad; no podía creer cuán noble, cuán sincero era el corazón de esa chica, quien se había encargado de franquear todas las distancias (físicas y abstractas) entre ambos al ir detrás de un sueño.

—¿Takishima?—llamó ella.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

¡Final feliz! La verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo quedó, porque hace ya mucho tiempo que vi el anime y apenas pude refrescarme la memoria con dos o tres capítulos, sin embargo, espero (como siempre) que lo hayan disfrutado.

Déjenme saber qué les gustó y qué no en los comentarios, por favor. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Nos leemos nuevamente, ¡abrazos de oso polar!


End file.
